Ignored
by imma dino hear me roar
Summary: One-shot. Gaara feels ignored by his family until the day his father surprises him with a certain gift. Dark at the end. Somewhat gore.


Hello Internet! I present you my first one-shot which is actually disturbing/gorey around the end so I'm letting you know right now that there's something up at the end. I'm really sorry if it does offend you, but I decided to post this to get it out of my system. All right, I don't own any of the Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

Little six-year-old Gaara sat on the rooftop of the Kage Mansion by his lonesome once again, his head tucked into his knees while sobbing his heart out.

Normally he would overlook Sunagakure's skyline to admire it, he actually looked forward to the long nights in the desert as the darkness enveloped him in a comforting blanket of sorts. With the village's location being in the desert, and Sunagakure not being very active during the late hours, every night was like a perfectly executed painting. It was a wonderful opportunity that the other villager's took for granted.

No one tried to count all the stars in the heavens every night like how Gaara did. No one saw the beautiful colours scattering across a black canvas like how Gaara did. No one appreciated the night's sky like how Gaara did.

But this time was different.

Gaara was too distracted by events that happened at home for him to even look up from the roof of the building.

He stood by his older brother's door for thirty minutes in the morning, because Kankuro promised that they would go play at the park. After deciding to retrieve his teddy bear so all three of them could play together, he looked out the window and saw his brother playing right outside the mansion with other kids from the village.

His brother ignored him.

He stood by his older sister's door for more than an hour in the afternoon, because Temari promised that they would practice sparring at the training grounds. After putting his teddy bear back in his room so that he wouldn't get hurt, he overheard the servants saying that she already left with their sensei.

His sister ignored him.

He stood by his father's office door for half a day, because, well, he was his _father_, did there really have to be a reason? He clutched onto his teddy bear tightly, almost popping the poor stuffed animal's head off. He knocked on the door every ten minutes, but his father didn't let him in. He didn't respond to his son at all. The only thing that Gaara heard on the other side was sound of the tip of a pen scraping against paper.

His father ignored him.

So in a childish act of revenge, the night's sky will be ignored tonight.

"Gaara-sama!" A soft voice called out for him, making him snap his head up and try to locate them. "Gaara-sama!" The voice exclaimed, almost sounding _concerned._

Gaara stood up instantly, and ran over to the ledge of the roof. He peered over just enough to still keep his balance. He tried searching for the owner of the voice, his eyes stopping on the blonde man that looked up at the roof, straight into his eyes. The man grinned softly as his eyes softened once he spotted the boy. Gaara blinked before noticing the expression on the man's face. It was a smile. A smile just for him. In return, the boy grinned brightly down at the man.

"Come inside, Gaara-sama. It'll be getting cold soon."

"Coming, Yashamaru!" Gaara carefully made his way down from roof, climbing down the side of the building to where he would meet his uncle.

As he placed a foot down onto a small rock protruding from the side, the sudden weight made it crumble away, having the boy loose his footing and accidentally causing him to let go. His eyes widened as he began to take a nasty fall down to the ground. He was afraid of hurting himself, so in another childish act, he closed his eyes, wishing for the danger to be gone.

"I gotcha'." Yashamaru said as he raised his arms to catch the falling child. Once Gaara realized that he was safe again in Yashamaru's arms, he opened his eyes to look at the man. "Don't worry, Gaara-sama. You're safe with me." Yashamaru smiled before setting him down on his own two feet. He held onto Gaara's hand as they walked back inside the Kage Mansion, his grip never faltering.

Gaara turned his head to look back at the skyline gasping at the sight he would've missed. The stars were brighter than normal as they danced alongside the colours, creating formations he would never see again. It was all more beautiful, just for him. Just for Gaara.

The night's sky was not ignored this time. And neither was Gaara.

* * *

"Kankuro?" Gaara barely whispered through the bedroom door. In all honesty, he didn't expect a reply. "Do you know where Yashamaru is? I haven't seen him for a few days." He looked down at the ground, his teddy bear in one hand while the other made a faint knock at the door. "I'm starting to get worried…"

There wasn't a response for a moment, before the door clicked and opened to reveal his older brother.

"No I haven't seen him." He answered with a shrug. Gaara's eyes widened, not just because of his brother's response, but _because _he responded.

His brother didn't ignore him.

"Ah…" Gaara didn't really know what to say to Kankuro. He was usually pushed away by him.

"C'mon. Let's go ask Temari if she's seen him." Kankuro gently took a hold of Gaara's hand and led him into the kitchen.

He actually wanted to help his baby brother? Gaara was speechless. He was a bit uncomfortable with the new situation, but, he seemed to be _enjoying _it.

However, when they made it to the kitchen, his excitement dropped as they saw their sister sitting at the table, enjoying a sandwich. She looked at them as she continued chewing. After swallowing, she set her sandwich down and turned in her seat to face them.

"Hey, guys. What're ya' doing?" Temari asked her brothers in a friendly tone. It was _odd _to Gaara. They never really had conversations, and she wouldn't be the one to start one. Kankuro nudged Gaara gently for him to speak up. The youngest sibling blinked before looking up at her.

"Temari, have you seen Yashamaru lately? I think something happened…" His voice was frailer than normally. He expected her to brush him off and ask her other brother what he wanted.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I haven't seen him for a while either." She actually put some thought into trying to remember when she last spoke to their uncle. She listened? She actually listened to him?

His sister didn't ignore him.

"Should we go look for him?" Kankuro asked, looking at both his siblings for their opinions. He never did that with Gaara. Temari shook her head before hopping down from her seat.

"No. Let's just go ask dad what happened." She took both her brothers' hands into her own and led them to their father's office.

_Their_ father.

His siblings didn't ignore him. But that didn't make Gaara expect the same with their father.

Once all three of them made it to the Kazekage's office, Temari and Kankuro looked at Gaara and waited. He was confused at first before finally understanding that they were waiting for him to knock on the door. He leaned in close to the door, expecting to hear the tip of a pen scratches against paper. But this time, it was completely silent.

The door burst open, scaring all three of the children at the sudden action. They looked up to see their father, expecting a stern glare for disturbing him, but instead they received the auburn-haired man with a wide grin across his face. It was unsettling to all of them. Usually their father was more serious, never…_happy._

"Oh it's very nice to see my children!" His usual deep and cold voice was so pleasant and excited. He bent down and pulled all three of them into a big embrace. They were squeezed against each other like a family, nothing that's never happened before. He was never that affectionate to Temari and Kankuro, so it was a shock to them. But to Gaara, he felt wonderful. He was stunned for a moment of bliss, before returning the hug to his father.

His father didn't ignore him.

Their father pulled away while Temari and Kankuro were still confused and Gaara was delighted. Actually, they all forgot why they came to their father in the first place. The bright smile didn't leave his face as he looked down at Gaara, turning all of his attention towards him. He finally had his father's attention.

"Gaara, I have a surprise for you!" Their father retreated back into his office for a moment, retrieving keys that sat on his desk before keeping them in his clenched fist. He walked out of his office, closing the door behind him and looking back at his youngest son. "I know I've been so busy lately but that's because I was taking care of your surprise." Gaara tilted his head in confusion. The man looked like he was about to burst with excitement. "I got you a pet!" The Kazekage's smile grew brighter, to where he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, I want a pet, too!" Kankuro whined while pouting like the child he is. Temari resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but instead nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, dad. What about us?" She questioned, raising a blonde eyebrow. Their father looked at them and chuckled.

"You two get to pick your own pets later! Right now, I want you to go think about what kind of pet you would like!" His voice was warm towards his children. Both Temari and Kankuro smiled at him before running off to their rooms to think about their decision.

"Have fun with your pet, Gaara!" They both called out to him, genuinely meaning it.

A grin crept onto Gaara's face as his father took his hand and led him downstairs into the basement, where his pet was. Gaara was so excited, he never had a pet or a companion to call his own. And to think that his _father _got him the pet. Maybe things were changing now. Maybe, just maybe, he won't be ignored anymore. His father locked the basement door behind them as Gaara continued to smile when they made it downstairs. He couldn't wait to meet his new pet! His new friend! He won't ever ignore his companion! Gaara promised himself that he'll take good care of it.

The grin was wiped off of Gaara's face as soon as he saw it.

There he was. A beaten blonde man curled up in the corner of the room. The only clothing he had was boxers so that nothing was too revealing. But scattered across his body were bruises, cuts, and a large amount of blood. He was shivering and looked deathly ill, like he didn't receive anything to eat or drink. Dried blood stained his fair skin, along with mixing into his shaggy hair, making him look so dirty. A small pile of drool mixed with blood came from his mouth. He took labored breathes as if he was choking on his own blood.

His purple eyes darted over to Gaara, and he tried to lift himself up so that he could approach him. He could barely even lift up his head before it crashed down to the dirt floor, bouncing violently as it made impact.

Gaara was _horrified_. He was _disgusted. _He turned to his father to ask him how he could do this to someone, but was even more terrified when he saw his father's face.

That smile. It was so innocent and genuine earlier. Now it looked so forced, almost painful. His grin stretched ear to ear, revealing his teeth and how it seemed to look like he was biting down on his tongue. Gaara looked into his father's dark eyes. He tried to find some sort of remorse, sadness, anything. He couldn't find anything in his father's eyes. All he saw was a twisted man.

"Play with your pet, Gaara." His father commanded him, his smile stayed in place. When Gaara began to shake his head, his father's grin grew wider. "_Play_ with your _pet, _Gaara." His voice was firm, making his son shudder.

Gaara was too afraid of his father to protest, so he did as told and began to slowly approach his new pet, and his father's prisoner. He let a few tears fall in sympathy for the poor man. Once he was in front of his almost lifeless body, he carefully knelt down in front of him, and tried to set his teddy bear in the man's arms. It would comfort him, Gaara told himself.

"Now, you won't be ignored anymore, Gaara!" His father spoke up. He was right.

But this…this was so very wrong.

After seeing all the blood on the man, he nearly wanted to vomit. He had to get out of there as fast as he could. Gaara reached for his teddy bear, trying not to disturb the man when he saw something that made him freeze. Gaara finally recognized the man.

The cut on his right ring finger gave it away.

"YASHAMARU!"

* * *

I apologise again if it offended you, I hope you all can forgive me. hat was my first one-shot. Let me know what you thought down in the reviews and if you actually liked this, don't forget to give that heart button a click. Bye, guys. Sorry, again.


End file.
